Dark Flaws
by Ictuarium
Summary: The deaf, mute and color blind Daniela is dragged into the Carpathian Mountains. There, she meets the most alluring, passionate and powerful man to ever come out of her wildest dreams and he vows to make her his mate.


Dark Flaws

Life was not easy for a girl who is flawed. Thought Daniela.

She was color blind, deaf and mute. Though, her ability to hear and speak was only lost five years earlier, it still made life hard for her. It was because she knew the sounds already and now, it was simply not there anymore. Perhaps there were doctors who could restore what was lost but not for her. To do that, she needed money and time.

Every morning, her sister Annie escorts her to a local card shop. She can make black and white sketches. Somebody else does the colors for her. She can also fold and emboss the cards. It does not pay much but it helps Annie and her get by.

As for Annie, she was a mystery. Daniela and Annie used to talk telepathically all the time but since the accident, Annie closed herself to Daniela. Daniela didn't understand why but accepted Annie's silence.

Daniela and Annie could feel it all. They knew from touch and sight what a person was. A gift, their mother had once said. A curse for Annie.

Daniela used it as best as she could. She cannot hear a person but she could feel their emotion, troubles and aspirations. She draws them on the cards and that's what made her valuable to Mr. Arrows, the card shop proprietor. He gave Daniela as much as he would give any of the other card artists even if he had to hire a colorist. But its' not all the time that the clients request for color. They love the black ink on the peach-colored cardboard. It added to the drama.

Their shared apartment was small and although Daniela made sure everything inside was clean, outside was filthy. There were so much crimes, so much hate. This was not the life meant for two women like them. Not at all. Annie was not contnted but Daniela was grateful for a roof above her head.

"We're going on a trip." Wrote Annie on the small chalk board Daniela always carried around. Daniela read it and a question formed in her eyes. "Romania. We leave in two days. I've already explained it to Mr. Arrows." And that was that. Annie turned and started to sort through her things.

What of Annie's employer? Nobody really knew. She kept quitting or fired. She had ten people in town become her boss and she still had new bosses every week. Annie may be silent but she is quick tempered and snaps easily. If she hated you, she would just throw something at you then walk out.

And so three days later, Annie and Daniela were on a public bus to Romania. They've taken a boat to Central Europe through the Black Sea then land travel all the way. Annie didn't bother to explain the people she was with. She didn't even bother to say how she paid for the trip.

There were three men, hard and fierce. Another woman with the same features was with them. They had barriers in their minds and for that, Daniela was grateful. She wouldn't want to know what was on their minds. Their mere appearance sacred her already.

Costin walked this way and that way. Entered bars, bought drinks but never drank them. He pretended to but it was no use. He was Carpathian and would not be able to digest it. The drink can't make him drunk but the man in the ally nearly did. His blood sang of worthlessness and wretchedness. Costin could have drained him and left him with none the wiser but he would not. Once a Carpathian gives in to the call of power, drank blood until her killed his victim, then he would turn into the undead. _Nosferatu_! Vampire!

He was four hundred years old. No longer a fledgling. It was time he left his family and ventured on his own. Exploring the world gave him freedom and excitement in his now colorless life. At age two hundred and fifty, Carpathian males loose their emotions and color. Their dreary life made it easy for the call of evil and _turn_. He shivered. Some of his cousins turned. They no longer recognized him and he was nearly killed by them. It was lucky his father and brothers had come by him and helped him. From that day on, he vowed never to be weak again. Though his family had tried to explain that he was not to blame, Costin still felt weak. He was not able to recognize the vampires. He still saw his cousins as they ripped him apart. Training with the hunters was a must. The prince had declared it. All Carpathian fledgling must know how to defend themselves. Still that was not enough. Not only vampires were threats but now, humans were.

The conspiracy against the prince had shaken up the whole Carpathian Mountains. Even the trees spoke of the evil. Costin had to contribute to the _Karpati_, his people. So he ventured into the world, to blend in, to learn. Now, the prince called for champions and Costin was eager for a task.

Prince Mikhail Dubrinsky told them of some assassins from the human Vampire Society. They were heading towards their homes again. They must be stamped out and the few remaining must be led astray. It was for the protection of their people and innocent humans too. The human people near their dwelling had become their friends. They were being persecuted along with Vampires and Carpathians. Costin and some others were chosen to lead them away.

So Costin roamed town to town in search of the would-be assassins, let them follow him and he will lead them around in circles and away from the Carpathian Mountains.

"Stay here," Ordered Annie. The chalk board in her hand read. Annie was out doing her "business" again. Whatever it meant, Daniela did not know. All she knew was that she did not feel comfortable and she wanted to go home. This strange land was unsettling. It was marvelous but the power can overwhelm.

The mountain ranges outside her boarded window screamed _Fear Me!_ It was magnificent in a haunting way. Daniela shivered but continued to look out. So much for vacation. This was all she could get out of it. A view from a quaint little inn in a small town near the mountains.

Costin sent a compulsion for the girl to get out and roam the streets. He would be waiting for her…

He was pretty sure she was part of the assassins. There were six people constantly following him. They were all in this inn, three women and four men. Strangely, this particular woman was left every night in her room. They ventured out only to eat. The seven were clustered into smaller groups and rarely communicated. This was to ensure that if some of them were found out, the other would escape undetected. Clever but not for Costin. He was still learning about this "modern" world but he knew enough. They each had barriers in their mind. The two women who shared this room had the strongest barriers. They might even be able to read him.

"_Come out… Come out and see the town…_" He tempted. Costin made sure to infiltrate the barrier of her mind. He had to make sure he heard her.

Daniela looked around. She was pretty sure she heard something. Was it her mind playing tricks? Where was Annie off to now? She needed her but Annie was distant and kept leaving her on her own.

"_Come out, little one. I can show you around town. Perhaps, buy you a bauble or two. Buy a souvenir for you?_" He said.

"Who are you? Are you real?" She asked faintly in the voice of her head, afraid that it might not be real.

"_Find out. Come out and I will meet you. I can show you the town and even the mountains_. _We can have a good time together._"

"But you're stranger. I don't go out with strangers!" She tried to shut the silvery voice. It scared her that it was so tempting. No voice should be like that.

"_I can introduce myself and we will not be strangers anymore. Surely, a grown woman like you can take care of herself. A short little date and we can go back to the inn anytime you wish_."

What was she to do? Surely she can handle herself. She hated being a burden to Annie. Perhaps she can venture out for herself. If the voice was just an imagination, then she could roam the town by herself. She certainly was a grown woman! So Daniela grabbed her coat and ventured downstairs. Voice or no voice, she was not going to be stuck in this room for the duration of Annie's vacation.

The streets were dim but lit. There were people walking by. Some tourists taking pictures. Daniela took her time. One step at a time, she told herself. One step and looked around. There was so much to see. The village retained some old houses. The church was probably ancient. She smiled to herself. This was the first taste of freedom she had ever felt.

Daniela was lost in the sights. So there was no color but there was still a lot to absorb. Her pace quickened and she ventured further and further into the street not noticing a man in a motorbike shouting for her to get out of the way. By the time she looked, the bike was inches from her.

Suddenly she was lifted from the ground. Air was displaced from where she originally stood. Seconds later, she realized that a man was carrying her saying things to her. His face showed he was reprimanding her. But she could only stare.

Her rescuer had a chiseled face. His shoulder length hair was neatly tied and braided behind him. He was like an angel. Her angel.

Costin could hardly believe it! The woman stepped out of the inn and colors flooded back into his eyes. She was the one! The one for him. Yes, she was the same woman with the assassins but she was his true life mate. Colors and emotions flooded through him and he smiled for the first time in hundreds of years. She smiled too, happy she was out of her cage. He continued to stare at her, exploring the streets and walking around like child in play. It was nearly too late when the motorist was screaming for her to get out of the way.

Costin reacted quickly and was able to reach her before the motorist did. He didn't care what the public saw. He needed to protect her.

She was clutched tightly in his arms. The beast within him cried out for her body. She was his! She had to be protected! "What do you think you were doing? Did you not hear the man? Are you really that careless?" He asked her. But she just stared at him. "Are you not going to answer me?"

Costin was beginning to be annoyed. Why wouldn't she answer him? Did the fright shake her that much? Was she in shock? He knew _he_ was. She was his life and she was nearly hurt just now. Costin dragged her to the nearby church. The front had stone stairs where they could sit.

"_Now, little doe, will you answer me?_" He asked through telepathic communication.

"Oh! You are the beautiful voice!" She recognized. He smiled. Her recognition brought about his hunger.

"_Thank you. My name is Costin Decebal. I asked if you did not hear the man yelling at you to get out of the way._"

Tears formed in her eyes. "No, I did not hear him. I could not hear anything!" She sobbed.

"_What_ _do you mean, little one?_" He asked materializing a white silken handkerchief from the air to dab at her tears. It was tearing his heart. He knew her mother cried over the slightest things. Was this how his father felt?

"Five years ago, I got so sick. I was cured but I lost the ability to hear and speak." She sobbed.

"_There, there_." He soothed her. "_I did not mean to scold you. I did not know that. Come, let us go and venture into the town. I shall get you some trinkets and hopefully bring a smile into your pretty face. What is your name?_" Costin asked as he got up and dusted imaginary dust from his pants.

Daniela got up took the arm he offered. "Daniela. Thank you, I think I am alright now. I was just overwhelmed. It's been so long since I've heard someone else's voice."

"_I am glad you find my voice beautiful and it has brought joy to you. I promise to bring more happiness always._" He bowed in his old world elegance. Costin Decebal was always a proper man. His mother and father had instilled manners to their sons.

Daniela and Costin roamed the town and talked until late in the evening. It was midnight when they returned to the inn. "_I would like to see you again, Daniela. Tomorrow night. I shall pick you up in front of the church and we shall spend the evening together._" He decreed and kissed her hands. He disappeared without waiting for the answer. Daniela's heart fluttered. What a man!

When she entered the room, Annie gripped her arm and pulled her into the room. She ranted and fumed but Daniela would not hear a word of it. Deep inside, she knew what Annie was telling her. She wanted to know where she had gone. Annie snacthed the little packs wrapped in colorful paper Daniela was holding. She was furious now. Why had Dnieala wasted money to buy such trinkets? If it wasn't her who spent for it, then who? Who was the person who took out to town? Annie was worried. They were alone in the world and would stay that way. This Society busniess was already scaring her but they had to push through. It was dangerous for anyone to drop out at this late stage.

Daniela picked up the chalkboard and wrote. "Went out. Explored town. Good night." She wrote and slipped inside the bed cover still in her jacket and socks.

The next night, Daniela picked out her best attire. She put on a bit of lipstick and combed her wavy black hair. She checked herself ten times in the mirror before going out. Annie was out the whole day. She was not coming back until late. Business as usual.

"_I thought you would never get here._" Costin said. He was leaning against the gothic church door. The mass had ended an hour ago and the sun had set then too. It was his night tonight. There was nothing that was going to keep him from Daniela.

Costin took her to the small kiosk on the streets. He bought her small little trinkets and little nick knacks to eat. Then, he brought her to the small house he had rented for himself.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"_I'm a tradesman. But people can hire me for various jobs._" He said. There was always something hidden under his voice. It intrigued her but she felt very comfortable with him. Costin gave her a glass of orange juice. "_Sorry, I don't drink alcohol_."

"That's fine. I don't either." She smiled. Daniela looked around the little house. Everything in it was fascinating. There were old carvings, paintings and books. "Interesting things." She commented.

"_Yes. I thought so too. A friend of mine usually rents me this place every time I'm here. We have the same tastes_." He said. That friend was human but had Carpathian ties.

Daniela explored the bookshelf. Costin slowly crept behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. "_But you are far more interesting._" He whispered in her mind. She could almost hear real voice. It caressed her ear, her neck, her heart. "_You are a work of art._"

"Why is it I cannot read you even when you touch me?" She asked. "You can talk to me telepatically but I usually feel a person's emotions when I touch them."

"_Because I am guarding my self. I might overwhelm you if I opened up. I have certain powers you might not even concieve of me._" He said.

"Show me." She told him. His hands traveled to her sides and then to her breast. "Show me." She repeated.

"_As you wish_." He frowned but he had to comply with his life mate.

Suddenly sounds flooded her ears. They were all from outside but she could hear it loud and clear. There were a few motors, people laughing, a bat flying over the house. It overwhelmed her. She clutched her ears in protest. It was suddenly too much to hear. Then she could feel vibrations in the air. She suddenly knew what direction the wind blew and how strong. Daniela tried to close all her senses. She didn't want to hear, see of feel anymore. It felt like a brain overload. Costin closed their connection and tried to calm her heart.

When she opened her eyes, she was in his arms. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deep. It was his first real kiss. His true kiss. Daniela sighed into his mouth. It might not be her first kiss but it was the first time she felt this way. Slowly, his kisses lowered to her jaw, her throat then into the vein pounding with blood. He had to have her. At least taste her. Three blood exchanges were all it took to make her like him. This will be their first. He bit her and drank his fill.

Daniela felt like falling. There was pain and bliss in what he was doing. Her mysterious stranger. She couldn't believe she was allowing him to bite her and drink her blood. What did they have? A relationship? They barely knew each other but this felt right. I fel sooooo...

When Costin drank enough, he put her under compulsion. He opened his shirt and slashed a wound on top of his heart. He let her drink. It was their first exchange.

When she drank enough for an exchange, he released her from his compulsion. Then he intended to release her from her clothes. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"_Comforting you. I intend to do it without your clothes of course_."

"No! You can't! I don't want you to!" She sobbed.

"_Really_?" He challenged. His wolfish grin so irresistible but she trembled with fear and bit of excitement. Costin cursed himself but he did not want to frighten her.

"I want to give myself to the man I love, the one I want to marry." She said.

"_Then marry me. I love you and I want to make love to you._" He said, one hand grabbing her again.

"You can't just decide that! You don't even know me!" She protested.

Costin smiled. "_We can get to know each other very well._" His voice lowered. He was seducing her and she was falling for it. One kiss was all it took. His kiss was a potent form of seduction. She clutched his arm for support as her legs felt weak.

"You don't want me! How can you? I'm defective!"

"_Defective? So you cannot hear and speak. Nothing defective about that. I can make you hear, as you have experienced_." He said.

"I can't see in color!"

He was shocked but it did nothing to wavered him. "_Something we had in common until I met you_." He took her hand and led her to a mirror. "_See here, little one. I could not see color until I met you. Now, I can._" He made her see colors.

Daniela's eyes leaked tears. Everything seemed more… Alive! A bit disorienting at first but she began to differentiate each shade. Colors! She saw colors for the first time. It was so vibrant, so exciting. She could hardly believe it! She whirled around and kissed Costin. "How did you do that? This is not possible but it happened. With you, it feels right and yet I don't even know you."

"_You know me. You are the other half of my soul. We are not complete unless together. I saw you gazing out of that window and I wanted you. When you stepped out of the inn, I knew you were the one. Daniela, I cannot live without you and I would not want to without you._" He said.

His beautiful voice and beautiful words touched her so deep that she knew she would give this man anything. It scared her but she wanted him too.

"_I want you, Daniela. I must have you. Say you will come with me and be my life mate._" He said.

"Life mate?" She inquired.

"_With my people, it is life mates. Something equivalent to husband and wife but much stronger. The bonds are unbreakable and they are as old as time itself. One cannot lie to the other. I must ensure your happiness above all._" He explained.

Daniela sighed. It was the most beautiful thing she has even heard. She wanted to be his life mate. She wanted to be his. "I must first see to Annie. We have taken cared of each other in a long while. I cannot leave her. I know she just makes me wait in the room for her all day but she still needs me. We too are connected."

"_I assure you, Annie takes care of herself and there are her other friends with her._"

"How do you know? Do you know those people Annie is with?" Daniela asked. She shuddered at the memory of the strange people they were with during the journey.

"_I have my sources, _Csitri_. I know these men she was with are dangerous and I want to take you away from their taint._"

Daniela shook her head in denial. "Even if this is true, I can't leave Annie to them. I love her."

Costin sighed. He had to court her slowly and tear her away from these assassins. Daniela might not be part of these assassins group but her sister is. He had to get Daniela away before the other hunters move in for a swift and silent kill. He needed to claim Daniela and get her out.

If it there was one thing he learned from modern human women, they wanted a courtship. When Daniela and Annie woke up the next morning, the room was littered with flowers and boxes of chocolates. "Where are these from?" Annie wrote on the chalk board.

"Annie, I must tell you something. I'm going to get married. I want you to be happy and look for someone to love you too. I don't know why we are going in circles around the Carpathian Mountains but I don't want to anymore. I met a man like us. He can understand me and he doesn't care about my flaws." Daniela told Annie in telepathic communication and enforced her strong emotions along with it. Annie felt it and was angry. She was angry Daniela would leave her and she was angry they couldn't track the vampire.

"You'll just leave like that?" Annie demanded. She was no longer writing on the chalk board but screaming. Daniela felt it.

"I'll stay as long as you need me." Daniela said.

Annie continued to rant and throw things. Daniela silently picked up after her sister. She wept but Annie was upset again. "_Csistri, what is wrong? You are in pain. Do you wish me to go to you?_" Costin's voice was so far away and tired and weary but he wanted to go to her and comfort her.

"No. My sister is upset about the news I told her. She would not listen to me. She is angry and confused." Daniela explained telepathically.

The door burst open and a man came in. He was one of the men who came with them to Romania. He looked dangerous but calm. The disheveled man was topless and ragged but he looked good amidst his bedroom look. Annie continued to tear through the room. The man came to her and restrained her wrist. "Calm down, Annie. Calm down. You do not wish to attract attention to yourself." He said. At once Daniela felt the compulsion in his voice. He too was psychic.

"She's going to leave me, Claude. She's going to leave me." She sobbed.

The man clutched Annie to his bare chest and held her close. "Let her go. You'll still have me. We can look for these vampires ourselves. She can't keep trailing us around." He told her.

"But she's my sister. I've never been without her."

Daniela turned away. Annie's sadness was too much.

It was hours before sunset and three of the assassins were huddled together in a seedy tavern in town. Juan, Nessy and Floyd were disscussing Society business. Claude was not present. He was ccomforting Annie who was still angry over Daniela's sudden engagment.

"I tell you, Claude's leading us around in circles. We all know Costin Decebal is a vampire. What more proof does Claude want?" Juan asked. Claude was supposed to be leader of their band. Claude was a meticulous person. He gathered evidences before making a kill. So far, they have killed one vampire because of Claude. His Siciety records show he killed two other vampires in the past.

"Claude is getting saddled by those two women to think clearly. He's falling for Annie and Annie wants to bring Daniela wherever she goes. They are becoming a liability." Juan continued.

"I know how to use it to our advantage." Nessy smiled. She was always a sly character but Nessy hid it well. "I saw our little Daniela being rescued by Decebal the other night. They roamed around town fter that. I think our vampire wants to have little Daniela. We could use her as bait."

Flyod nodded his head. He never came up with plns of his own. He wasn't even very smart but he loved violence and the society values him to doing his job without questioning. floyd knew they were planning a little violence of their own.

In the room at the inn, Annie was once again hysterical. She tried to deny it. She grasped Daniela and told her to write the man's name in the chalk board. "Costin Decebal," she wrote.

"That man is dangerous. He is not what you think!" Annie wrote.

"No! He is kind and gentle. He is like us, psychic. That is how we communicate." Daniela told her.

"He is a VAMPIRE! We hunt them and for some time we suspect Decebal to be one." But Daniela was adamant. Vampires were only fiction. How can Annie believe in such things? "He must be using you for food. He is evil!" Still, Daniela refused to beleie her sister.

"Not true. Costin is kind and we are going to get married. These people you're with are the dangerous ones." Daniela wrote furiously. How dare they accuse the man she love with these nonsense. Surely Annie was reasonable.

Juan, Floyd and Nessy burst in the room. They brought their guns and wooden stakes. "It's time to take matters in our own hands." Juan announced.

"What is the meaning of this?" Claude demanded.

Nessy smiled and aimed her gun with silver bullets towards Claude. "We are moving, Claude. It's time to take our Decebal. We know he's the vampire and we intend to take him out tonight."

"Yeah. We're tired of running around in circles." Floyd smirked. He was game for violence.

Annie and Daniela shuddered. They felt the violence in the three people. "We must restrain her and when Decebal comes for her, we will kill him." Juan decreed. At once Daniela was tied to a chair. Annie was sobbing but Claude just held her tight. The gun was still aimed at them.

How could they do this? How could they believe in this? Costin was not a vampire. He was too gentle to be a vampire. Daniela sobbed and sent a silent prayer for Costin's safety.

Night came.

Costin burst out from under the rich earth. He was at the cellar. His friend knew he was Carpathian and kept a bed of rich Carpathian soil for his sleeping quarters in the cellar. Costin knew about the argument in the inn. He knew Daniela was held captive by the assassins. They wanted to trap him. He was willing to give them a fight. Tonight, we will disperse the assassins.

Nessy Crooks was an assassin for ten long years. She witnessed and participated in three vampire killings. Only one was the true vampire. The other two were suspected humans. Still, it hardened her. There must be some sacrifices in the war with vampires. She read about vampires since a child and got obsessed. When the vampire hunting society approached her, she jumped at a chance. There, she met Juan, Floyd and Claude. She was able to recruit Annie. They all met in secret and were eager for another kill. Juan and Floyd bragged about killing seven vampires. She didn't know how many of those real vampires were. They were all efficient and secretive. Annie posed as a complication. She had to bring around her deaf/mute sister. But the sister turned into an asset when she became bait. Costing Decebal was a vampire and she knew she was right. He moved too quickly for a human. He was the one. The Morison Labs paid big for specimen. Costin will surely be a fine specimen.

"I don't think anything's coming." Floyd commented. They've been huddled in the room the rest of the day.

"Shut up, Floyd! Decebal is coming and you all have to beware. I've seen these vamps. They move fast." She growled.

"What does he want with Dani?" Annie asked.

"Food? Companionship? Perhaps he wants to turn her into a vampiress. I've heard they prey on children. These vampires are always sick." Nessy spat.

"**Not as sick as you!**" A disembodies voice growled and echoed around the room. Everything was at once pitch-black. The lights bulbs blew and shadows seemed to come alive.

Floyd and Nessy sprang up and took their guns out. "Don't you come to us, Vampire! You can't come into a room uninvited!" Floyd screeched as he whirled around determined to see a hideous creature.

"**Whoever told you that? I am already in your room**." Costin laughed. These human sometimes invented their own lore and believed in it too.

"Come any closer and I'm going to end your girl here." Nessy aimed a gun at Daniela.

"No!" Annie rushed to Daniela and covered her body. "Don't anyone take her away from me! Not a vamprie, not even the society! Dani has nothing to do with this!"

"**Daniela has everything to do with this. When you threaten my mate, you have signed your own death sentence.**" Costin annouced.

"Don't come any closer, vampire!" Nessy shreiked.

"**I am closer than you think!**" Costin whispered to Nessy's ears. He materialized behind her in a shape of a loathsome wolf standing on its hind legs. His drool dripped to the flood and he was scary beyond compare. "**You wish to bait me into coming into your room. You wish to harm my woman?**" His clams reached to encircle Nessy's neck.

"Monster!" Floyd shot several times aimed at Nessy and the monster behind her. He shot and shot until Claude and Juan wrestled the gun from him.

"Floyd, you idiot! You shot Nessy!" They tried to grab hold of the gun but it was in his death grip. Suddenly the gun aimed at Floyd himself. He can't believe he was aiming at his own head. "Floyd, don't." But Floyd pushed the trigger.

"It's him! The vampire! He made Floyd do it!" Juan realized. He and Claude clambered to get up. Claude rushed to grab Annie and haul her away before it was too late.

Costin reshaped into his elegant form wearing red silk shirt and black flat trousers. He picked up Annie and huge angel-like wings came behind him. "Fare thee well, Annie. We shall see you again soon…" He jumped out of the window bringing Daniela with him.

They did not go to the rented house. Instead, Costin took Daniela to the Mountains. Nature surrounded them and this is where he intended to make her his.

Costin deposited her on a small clearing where the trees surrounded them, hiding them from the rest of the world. He discarded their clothes in the way of his people and simply lay her on the ground.

"Is it true, Costin?" Daniela asked him in telepathic comunication. Her voice in her head was shaky. "Are you a vampire?"

"You might mistake me as one but I am not. The Carpathian People have special abilities and power. After some time, the males loose their ability to feel emotions. The lure of power is then strong. when they choose to give up honor for the temporary rush of emotion killing brings, they turn vampire." He answered her truthfully. "But I can no longer turn, my love. Once a male Capathian finds his true life mate, they gain their emotions and colors back. They will be anchored and no longer be lured by the power."

Daniela smiled. "Vampire or no vampire, I wanted you, Costin. I want to always belong to you."

"Then I shall claim you tonight, Daniela. You will be forever in my heart and soul." With that, he said the ritual binding words while making love to her.

Three nights later, Daniela woke up to the sounds of the night. She was naked on the forest floor. Everything was dark but she saw color in them. Costin was out hunting. He would be back and they would make love again and again.

He brought her to the Carpathian Mountains where the soil is richest. She undergone the painful conversion and was still recuperating. The words he spoke to her were the ritual binding words as old as time. They were officially married in his people's eyes.

The forest provided their protection. The wolves ran around them and the soil enveloped them. "Did you miss me?" Costin whispered to her ear.

Daniela welcomed him with a hug. "Yes." They kissed hungrily. "I can never thank you enough for restoring my colors, my hearing and my voice."

"You thank me enough, _Csitri_. It is very rewarding to see that smile on your face. I also find that I enjoy your voice."

"What of Annie? Will I ever see her again?" She asked him. Daniela missed Annie and hope they would meet again.

"Yes, my love. Very soon. You two will meet again very soon."


End file.
